The invention relates to a distribution a fuel injection pump for supplying a plurality of injection nozzles of an internal combustion engine, particularly a diesel internal combustion engine.
In a known fuel injection pump of this type (DE-OS 34 12 834), the control valve is arranged in the fuel inlet, while the distribution bore communicates with a relief opening whose opening and closing during the pump plunger stroke is dependent on the position of an electromagnetically actuated annular slide. The control valve, which is designed as a complete electric valve, is inserted in the pump housing as a separate constructional unit and is connected via bores with a pump work space and with a fuel inlet opening in the pump housing. The control valve and annular slide control the apportioning of the fuel quantity to be injected, wherein the end of injection, as well as the entire fuel delivery range, can be displaced relative to the pump plunger stroke.
In a known fuel injection pump constructed as a pump nozzle for a diesel engine (DE-OS 35 23 536), the control valve is connected between the pump work space and a relief bore. The pump work space is closed and the commencement of delivery of fuel to the injection nozzle is determined by the closing of the control valve. The pressure in the pump work space is reduced in a sudden manner and the fuel delivery is terminated by the opening of the control valve. The control valve, which is also designed in this instance as a complete electric valve, is again inserted in the pump housing as a complete constructional unit and connected via bores with the pump work space, on one side, and with a housing opening for the connection of a fuel return line, on the other side.